Worlds Collide
by xxKaraKayxx
Summary: What happens when the sixth years in Hogwarts mix with a Muggle school? Caught in a hurricane, surprising events unfold, with surprises and new events at every turn. NOT written before as far as I know (493 stories read). NOT a Dramione, but romance included.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, everyone.**

**I'm back! Also, this story has a plot, which I have NOT COME ACROSS even after coming on fanfiction every day for three months STRAIGHT.**

**I'm convinced you'd like it.**

**Prove me right.**

**P.S. This is not a Dramione. Please do give it a chance!**

**P.P.S. Dumbledore faked his death. No bashing!**

Disclaimer: Honestly, no! Why would I be on fanfiction when I can be writing wonderful stories that will become the best books of the century?

Chapter One. How It All Began.

Harry woke up, beaming. It was his first day at Hogwarts as an Eighth Year, and life was absolutely perfect.

Until ten minutes later, that is.

When Harry woke up, he remembered that 1) Ginny was his girlfriend! 2) They had defeated Voldemort (AKA Voldy the Moldy)! 3) He was at Hogwarts! 4) Because he owned Grimmauld Place, and had received a vast amount of money during the war, he had refurnished the dismal but huge house. Now it was a cheerful home that Harry could look forward to living in during all the breaks. He was planning to host a Christmas Party, New Years Eve Party, and more there. 5) Life was perfect.

He brushed his teeth, showered, changed, checked for his wand, parchment, quills, and ink, tried to tame his hair, and stumbled down the stairs like very other morning.

At the foot of the stairs he was firstly given a beautiful, warm kiss by Ginny, and it jump-started his day like no other.

Then events escalated—in a horrible way.

Romilda Vane shrieked, "Oh, my _hero_!" and proceeded to try and swoon all over Harry.

Ginny and Harry used combined effort to heave her off and smash her ('accidentally,' of course) into the table, which crashed into the wall.

There were thousands of fans in the Gryffindor common room.

Yes, which meant other houses were in there too.

As Harry later heard from Ginny, an unsuspected First Year had opened the portrait to climb out.

1) There were hundreds of people waiting outside.

2) Once they saw the portrait open, they swarmed inside.

3) The Gryffindor common room became a huge mess.

Anyway. Harry had people asking him for his autograph, and by that I mean on paper, on their bodies, on their bags, shoes, clothes, etc.

Some people begged for a hug.

Harry refused.

Some people begged for a kiss on their cheek.

Harry refused.

Two people begged for a kiss on their lips.

Harry screamed, "NO! No way in hell! Piss off!"

He then shoved his way to the portrait door, and opened it.

Thousands more fans were waiting silently behind.

Then they simultaneously screamed and surged forward.

Harry sighed.

It was going to be a long day.

O_O

Draco Malfoy woke up in a great mood.

Far greater than he had been in for the past four years.

He hummed as he brushed his teeth, showered, slicked back his hair, changed, packed up his supplies, and strode purposefully down the stairs.

He tripped and fell, sprawling on the ground under a shadow.

Who, by coincidence, happed to be Pansy Parkinson.

_Of all bad luck_, Draco groaned mentally.

"Oh!" Pansy tried to smile flirtatiously (failing, of course) and simpered, "Has my darling Drakie-Poo come to confess his love?" Without waiting for a reply she said, "Oh, but don't worry, Drakie, I love you too!" With that she gave him a saliva-filled kiss and sashayed off.

Draco ran to the nearest bathroom and puked.

_Pansy and her damn filthy kisses! _Draco thought angrily. Heaving his bag over his shoulder, he regained his confidence and sauntered confidently down the common room and out into the dungeons.

Breakfast was horrible.

Everyone was fawning over Saint Potter. Ginny Weasley sat by his side, firmly telling everyone else to _sod off_ and _be gone _forever.

Why, the redhead has a fiery temper, Draco thought amusedly, when a gorgeous brunette strode past the Slytherin table.

She had glossy brown hair cascading in elegant ringlets down to the small of her back. She also had curves in all the right places, and the Hogwarts uniform suited her perfectly. She walked down the aisle, swaying her hips just enough to be noticeable but not enough to be showing off; the same couldn't be said for Pansy, who looked like she had a broken hipbone.

Holy…! Was that Granger?

Yup. Once she turned to go to the Gryffindor table, Draco could see her face. Without the amount of books she usually carried, Granger had a straight figure, tall, proud, and thrown back. She could even pass off as a pureblood…hell, what was he thinking?

Then Dumbledore stood up and cleared his throat.

Honestly, the old geezer was outliving trees, Draco thought humorlessly.

"Attention, please, everyone," the Headmaster beamed. "We have planned a school excursion. We will be going to a Muggle Town, which means no magic. You can explore the malls, buy food, clothes, and jewelry, but no drugs or cigarettes please."

Well, that sounded fine, Draco thought. There were a lot more attractive Muggle girls.

On cue Pansy hugged him from behind.

"Guess who, Drakie!" she sang.

Ugh.

"We will be leaving tomorrow!" Dumbledore announced, then sat back down.

The school burst into conversation.

Yay. A trip tomorrow…wait. WHAT?

Draco stood up abruptly, threw Pansy off him, and strode off.

He had some planning to do.

**They will intermingle with a Muggle school! Next chapter will be better, I promise. I wrote this in…what, half an hour?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two is here!**

**I decided to post two chapters in one go; because I was afraid people would lose interest in the story after reading just one chapter.**

**Oh, and by the way? They're in their sixth year.**

**Also, this story is ideal for those girls who seriously want to imagine themselves with Mr. Draco Malfoy… (wink wink)**

Chapter Two. When Schools Crash, It Results in…Total Idiocy?!

Dumbledore had arranged for them to be taken to the town in a Muggle bus.

Draco was not happy.

It took too long, he was bored, and it gave him a headache and an urge to puke. Know-It-All Granger turned back at his complaint and said, "It's called carsickness, dumbo."

He was about to smart aleck his reply back when he noticed two white strings sticking out of her ears.

"What," Draco asked in contempt, "Is that?"

"What?" Granger asked in confusion.

"Those." He pointed to the strings.

"Oh, these?" Granger laughed. "They're called earphones. They're connected to whatever electronic you want: an iPad, tablet, phone, iPod, and computer…you name it! In this case, I'm texting and playing games on my phone." She waved a silver, square, thin slip of metal in the air.

"How?" Draco asked, genuinely curious.

"You tap the screen. It's a touch-sensor flat surface. See?" Granger demonstrated by tapping the screen, and a game zoomed in to occupy the screen.

"This game is Jetpack. You tap to fly, avoid the electric shockers, lasers, and missiles. There're also special things, like the Dragon, Money Bird—oh, I'm rambling," Granger sighed. She turned back to the front and changed to a song called Super Bass.

_What kind of name was that?_ Draco wondered, tapping his fingers.

About twenty minutes later, the bus pulled in front of a grand, shiny mall with colorful advertisements and posters. Inside there was a shiny, sparkly black-and-white floor, bright lights (some colored ones too), and music seemingly coming from nowhere.

It was bustling with people, adults, old grandparents, young children, and a wide amount of teenagers shopping there.

What amazed Draco were the moving stairs.

"What are those?" he asked Blaise.

Blaise shrugged, and Granger turned around. "They're escalators."

"No one asked you, mudblood," Draco sneered.

"You want to find out or not?" she answered, getting annoyed.

Draco shut his mouth.

"Good," the sneaky girl replied. "The lights come from light bulbs, which run on electricity."

Draco walked away. Granger could surely go on forever—he had no idea what _electricity_ was, and once he found out, there probably would be something else he needed to know too.

Three hours later Draco and Blaise were holding two bags of shopping.

Pansy was panting.

She had found out that Muggles had the most amazing styles, and was lugging three bags of clothes, one bag of jewelry, two bags of shoes, and one smaller bag of other accessories.

Wow.

Dumbledore was attracting strange looks.

Draco swore he heard a passing Muggle boy whisper, "That looks like Dumbledore!"

But how could they possibly know?

This problem was solved when the group walked past a bookstore (which happened to be right beside a movie shop).

There was a collection of seven books titled 'Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone,' 'Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets,' and more.

Oh. So this was why girls and boys had been coming up to Granger, Weasel, and Potty asking for 'Emma Watson,' 'Daniel Radcliff,' and 'Rupert Grint's' signature.

Quite a few had come up to Draco, too (mainly girls) and asked for 'Tom Felton's' signature.

It was rather weird. Why were they asking these weird names? Wouldn't 'Harry Potter' be better?

The movie shop answered these questions.

The seven movies (Potter had books and movies made after him! That was so unfair!) starred those people with the names the Muggles had been asking for.

Emma Watson was a whole lot prettier than Granger, though.

But the actress was older than Granger by quite a bit.

Granger had yet to grow.

Uh oh. Why did Granger have to end up so pretty? Well, he had observed changes over the summer…

Back to topic, Malfoy! Draco smacked himself on the head.

But then his thoughts wondered back to Granger when he noticed she was wearing a white, belly-showing knotted tank top, long blue jeans, and red heels.

Damn!

Half an hour later the rather large group took a stroll in the town. The weather was good, and even though the cars still scared him (Draco would never admit this, though), he had to admire the sleek sports cars that purred past.

They were walking past a Muggle school building when suddenly a strong wind began to blow.

By _strong_, I mean _wind-bends-trees_ strong.

A young female teacher in her twenties ran out of the school's double doors and shouted to be heard, "YOU'RE IN A HURRICANE! COME IN, QUICK!"

Dumbledore looked very serious as he herded them all in.

"Quickly, quickly," he urged, striding behind them.

Once they entered the cheerful, bright building, the teacher led them down some sturdy stone stairs and into a white-lit, spacious underground room.

"Hello everyone, my name is Ms. Bailey," the teacher said warmly, facing them "Just now, you were in a minor hurricane, which still is dangerous. This room is a Hurricane-Safe room, and the storm outside will not affect you. We have food supplies and the floor and walls are cushioned. Please, accept out hospitality and stay here until the storm dies down!"

"Of course we will accept, Ms. Bailey," Dumbledore immediately said, moving forward to shake her hand. "Thank you for offering us shelter."

Draco noticed the room was full of 29 students around his age.

"Oh, my class is in 11th Grade. They are all of ages that vary from 15-16. My class' best student is Mave, or Mavis, which is her actual name," Ms. Bailey said proudly, gesturing to a pretty, dark-haired girl.

"Mae!" Granger suddenly cried, flying forward to hug her.

"Mione?" Mavis asked quietly, holding her back.

"Yes!" Granger exclaimed.

"MIONE!" the excited pupil shrieked, hugging her back.

"Well, well, seems our two bookworms are best friends," Draco sneered, crossing his arms.

"And who are you?" Mavis glared.

"Draco Malfoy," he answered haughtily.

"The real Draco Malfoy, or Tom Felton?" she asked, crossing her arms back.

Draco was shocked. "The real Draco Malfoy! Of course I am the real one!"

"Then can you do magic?" Mavis inquired.

The sixth years were stunned into silence.

"Oh, of course not!" a bossy, arrogant-looking blonde girl wearing too much makeup and too little clothes replied, tossing her hair. "Who are you, a kindergartener?"

"Linn, shut up," Mavis replied. "It's totally possible. There are many things you don't know."

Draco had a sneaking suspicion this student was hiding something. But of course, everyone dismissed it, as it was obvious this girl, Linn, was one of those 'dumb, giggly blondes' as people always said.

**(No offense to blondes! I think blondes are perfectly fine. This only applies to Linn!)**

Linn took out a compact mirror and slathered on perhaps fifty-two layers of bubblegum pink lip-gloss.

Then she applied mascara.

Then blush, eyeliner, eyebrow pencil, and more lipstick.

Then she brushed her hair, tied it, retied it, and then retied it again ten times.

This girl was OBSSESSED.

"Mavis, introduce yourself," Ms. Bailey instructed firmly.

"Hey everyone, my name is Mavis. My best friend is Sivana." She put an arm around a slightly less pretty brunette. "Hermione is one of my best friends as well, but I haven't seen her in forever! Still, you're my best friend, though," she added.

"It's okay, Mave, I have best friends too!" Hermione smiled.

"Wow, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley?" Mavis grinned. "Why does your class all have names which match those in the Harry Potter series?"

Harry choked.

"You are so lucky to be part of the Golden Trio!" Mavis beamed.

Draco grumbled. Golden Trio, what nonsense!

"But, I have a sneaking suspicion Slytherins aren't as bad as they look," she continued.

Draco choked.

"No problem, though!" Mavis smiled. "Okay, Hermione, CATCHING UP TIME!"

She dragged Hermione to a corner of the room and began talking to her in a low voice.

"What do you think? Do they suspect anything?" Draco whispered to Crabbe and Goyle.

Crabbe grunted.

Goyle snorted and picked his nose.

Blaise was the one who answered intelligently. "Nah. They probably think we're acting."

"Yeah…I mean, the Muggles created a movie, right?" Draco whispered.

Suddenly, Linn sashayed up and hooked her arm around Draco's.

"Hey, darling," she winked.

Ugh. So, 'dumb, giggly blonde' all the way.

"Linn, quit bothering the poor boy and go fraternize with someone else," Mavis called across the room.

"Shut it, Mavis, I do what I like!" Linn snarled.

"You don't do things to other people that they don't want you to do," Mavis replied calmly.

"No, I bet Drakie loves it when I do this, right dear?" Linn fluttered her eyelashes.

Draco tugged his arm out of hers, ran to the nearest bathroom, and puked all down the toilet.

"Yeah, right," Mavis snorted.

"No, I bet he's claustrophobic!" Linn insisted, making her way to the bathroom.

Draco slammed and closed the door and yelled, "Don't you dare!"

"I'm coming in!" Linn sang, pushing against the door.

Draco locked it and sat down on a bench, panting. Merlin, that girl was worse than Pansy! Speaking of Pansy…

The Slytherin girl stomped up to Linn and snarled, "Don't you dare touch my Drakie!"

"Your Drakie?" Linn snorted. "Puh-lease, pug-faced girls like you?"

Pansy went red in the face and reached for her wand when she remembered Dumbledore had confiscated all wands.

"You're dead, girlie," Pansy scowled, and marched forward.

Before she could strangle Linn (which Draco wouldn't have minded, actually), Mavis intervened.

"Oh, look, who's being a baby?" she sing-songed. "Break it up, girls, before I have to use force."

Draco decided it was safe to let himself out of the bathroom.

"Force?" Linn cackled. "You? You're a pathetic…"

Holy…! Did that A+ student just make a dent in the wall?

Mavis smiled and rubbed her fist, which milliseconds ago had been punching the wall.

Ignoring the startled and wowed gasps, she calmly stated, "This fist. Your face. You wanna know what happens?"

Linn and Pansy gulped and backed away.

"Mave!" Hermione yelled, "Awesome! You got your black belt?"

"More than that, actually," she said smugly, "Further!"

"Yeah, Mave's quite good at karate now," Sivana beamed.

"Quit staring, please," Mavis said softly. "I don't want all the attention!"

"Ha-ha," Linn snarled.

"No, really," Mavis sighed. "I don't like attention! Please, go back to your conversations!"

Draco made his way back to Crabbe and Goyle.

"Did you see that punch?" Crabbe asked excitedly. "Impressive…for a Muggle," he added, scowling.

"Big deal," Goyle said unexpectedly. "Still impressive."

Draco had to agree on that one.

Just then there was a huge rumble.

The Muggle students began panicking.

"It's okay, children," Ms. Bailey said, looking the slightest bit scared. "This room would hold!"

"You've jinxed it!" A Muggle girl wailed.

"No, no…" Ms. Bailey muttered.

Then there was a larger rumble.

Two Muggle girls burst out crying.

Draco felt slightly scared. He could see Dumbledore's hand in his pocket, obviously gripping his wand tightly.

But there was fear on the wise wizard's face.

Uh oh. That could only mean one thing.

Dumbledore, the great, First-Class Order of Merlin Wizard, the Wizard who even Voldemort feared, did not have his wand in his pocket.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back! I love writing this story and am determined not to give up, stop, and such! I updated so quickly, didn't I?**

**Disclaimer: Duh. (In case you didn't know, I. DO. NOT. OWN.) **

Chapter Three. The Revelation.

There was an even greater rumble.

Draco was even more scared. None of them had wands. They…they were going to die!

Oh.

THEY WERE GOING TO DIE!

He got ready to scream, but his breath caught in his throat when the ceiling cracked.

It was a loud, ominous sound.

Ms. Bailey ran to the door and tried to open it without avail.

It was the scary moment when everyone froze, his or her minds unable to think, only just registering that…

THEY WERE GOING TO DIE.

Then everyone simultaneously screamed and dropped to the floor when the ceiling cracked open and 3 tonnes of dirt and 2 trees dropped through, cascading in a mighty roar upon them

There was a loud scream of "NO!" that was louder than all the screams, and Draco screamed louder in response and covered his head and neck with his hands.

Three seconds later there was silence.

But Draco was confused. 1) He wasn't dead. 2) There was nothing even resting on his back. 3) He didn't even have a bruise or scratch.

He turned around with the rest of two classes and there was a huge gasp.

Mavis was floating in the air, her back pushing against a huge ice shield that was blocking any of the dirt from dropping down and crushing the classes.

Obviously, she was straining, sweat covering her forehead and neck as she pushed.

"Mave?" Hermione was the first to ask tentatively.

"Not…now…" she managed to sputter out, "UNLESS…YOU…WANNA…DIE!"

Everyone shut his or her mouths.

Ten seconds later there was a huge hole above them. Mavis, who was still flying, pointed her palms at them. Two streams of icy blue light shot out, covering the ground beneath their feet and lifting them up into the air (to screaming) and letting them down on the ground beside the hole.

Mavis flew over to land beside them.

"No questions," she said firmly.

But Draco made up his mind to ask her later.

Half an hour later, in the Muggle School's hallways, Draco got up his courage (which wasn't much, he was a Slytherin at heart) and walked up.

"You want to ask me something," Mavis said without turning around.

"Why, yes," he said, surprised. "I want to know about your powers."

"Okay," she answered wearily. "Tell the class and yours—your Hogwarts Sixth Years—to gather in my classroom."

Draco was only too happy, and hurried off to inform everyone of the news.

Five minutes later everyone was waiting eagerly for the information.

Draco sat on the front row, with Blaise on one side and Crabbe on the other.

When Mavis hurried in it was rather obvious she was annoyed.

She wore a scowling face and snatched up and innocent piece of paper and ripped it into what looked like a million shreds, dropped them on the floor, then, with a wave of her hand, violently shoved the pieces into the trash can.

You could practically hear them wailing, like, 'why me?'

Draco sympathized.

_You did not want to get in the way of an angry Mavis,_ he thought.

_Yup, you don't._

_Yeah, you—who's that? Am I going insane?_ Draco thought frantically.

_No, dumbo,_ and with that Draco could sense this invader rolling his or her eyes, _it's Mavis. Yes, I can read minds. Yes, I can communicate through minds. And, for the last time, I am ANGRY, so block those thoughts, mister!_

_Err…not to anger 'Your Highness'—_

_Huh. You have no idea how close you are._

_What? But anyway,_ Draco went—thought on, _I can't block my thoughts._

_Easy,_ Mavis replied.

_Easy for you to say!_ Draco replied indignantly.

_Look, just imagine a wall! _

Suddenly, a stone wall so tall that Draco couldn't see where it ended popped out of nowhere. He was left to his own thoughts, Mavis having cut off all mind connection with him.

The wall then began to crackle with sharp electric energy, humming, fizzing, and shooting out in random directions at all times.

That was scary.

Of course, the wall was then removed and Draco decided to return to the present.

Mavis was talking. Multitasking.

"…And, basically, I need to protect this earth from monsters and such as those 'bad guys' in stories. You do not feel remorse from killing monsters. Think Percy Jackson: the monsters are reborn," she said. "Now, bye."

With that she walked out of the classroom.

"Hey!" everyone cried indignantly.

Mavis popped her head back in. "I'm transferring to the Star Wars world. See, I have a silver light saber."

Fantastic. Wait, what was a light saber?

"It cuts things straight in half, O New Class," Mavis explained. To demonstrate, she sliced a desk in half, then used her magic to repair it.

"Okay. I've got to go. Thanks, Ms. Bailey, I'll be seeing everyone soon. Also," Mavis added, looking a tad sad, "My classmates have to forget."

"What?" the class yelled.

"But," Linn pouted, "I don't wanna forget dear Drakie over here!"

"I do want you to forget, though," Draco sneered.

"Oh! Do, do make them forget!" Pansy cried gleefully.

"Will do." Mavis led the Hogwarts sixth years out onto the grounds, then turned back and chanted a short spell.

At once, the students of her class fell into a short stupor.

"It was for the best, you know," Mavis sighed regretfully. "I think I'm talking way too much like a grown-up now." Seeing their weary faces, she laughed and said, "Lighten up a bit, wizards and witches! Where are your wands?"

"Oh, that…" Draco trailed off.

"They're in the back of our bus," Dumbledore announced.

"Good," Mavis said briskly. "Now, off you all go…"

"Excuse me," Hermione said indignantly, "Mave, I just saw you twenty minutes ago and you're asking me to leave?"

"Yes. I'm sure—in fact, I'm positive—that I will see you all in the near future," Mavis said brightly.

Draco felt a strange sensation in his chest area. What was it?

Disappointment.

Okay.

Wait, WHAT?

That seemed to be his reaction a lot lately.

Oh, well. Draco also seemed to be running off into the deep crevices of his intelligent mind quite a lot as well. There was proof! He had no idea what was going on at the present…

"I'll see you soon! Please, take care not to mention this and spread it around as a rumor? Lavender Brown! You think no such thing!" Mavis scolded suddenly.

Brown reddened and began whispering furiously with Patil.

"Bye-bye! See you soon!" Mavis waved, and in a second they were swaying dizzily in their seats on the bus.

That was weird. At least she hadn't Obliviated them, Draco thought optimistically.

When was he optimistic?

This girl had done something to him—without even _doing_ anything.


	4. Chapter 4

**Guess what? I finally have had some reviews from the SAME PERSON (hint, hint) and I was OVERJOYED! Round of applause to my fantastic reviewer, BERLIN! **

**To Berlin: Okay, even if I didn't appreciate the use of the 'F-Word,' I loved your reviews! So far you totally understand my story! Thanks for reviewing! **

**So what if it is a long title? :P**

Chapter Four. When Everything Goes Blank, It Means You're Obliviated.

Mavis followed them onto the bus, and conjured up a comfortable, vertical sofa to lie down on.

Hermione gave her a 'you're-so-weird-and-I'm-weirded-out' look.

"What?" Mavis asked defensively. "Who wants straight wooden chairs?"

Draco had to admit she had a point. Malfoy Manor was full of hard wooden or marble chairs, and if he wanted cushions he either had to be in the receiving room, guest parlor, or bedroom.

Sitting on those hard chairs all summer made his bottom sore, which explained why he refused to sit properly on the House benches in the Great Hall on the first day.

Anyhow, he realized this was what seemed like the hundredth time he had zoned out today.

"I'll take you all over to my palace one day," Mavis was saying happily, "where you can find tons of extremely comfortable, soft chairs!" Seeing Draco's envious look she laughed and said, "I'm fairly sure the palace is larger than Malfoy Manor."

That #$%! She was just trying to work him up! Draco had a furious name-calling session inside his head.

_Naughty, naughty boy, aren't you?_ A voice sounded in his head.

_Get out!_ He raged.

_Someone's in a temper!_

_Am not!_ He scowled.

There was a mental rolling of eyes from the other person._ Honestly, Malfoy,_ it said, _how moody can you get?_

_I'll show you! I can get very moody._

To prove his point, he snapped back to the present and glared at Mavis.

She only stared back at him amusedly.

He was losing his cool! This never happened! A Malfoy had perfect control of his emotions everywhere and all the time!

Count to ten and breathe deeply.

However, because of lack of practice, he accidentally let out a wheeze as he was inhaling.

It was Granger's turn to look at him amusedly.

To prolong his embarrassment, Pansy let out a not-so-discreet snort, then the whole bus began laughing—Slytherins included.

Damn Mavis! What was wrong with that girl, making his blush in embarrassment like that?

It seemed she was the only one who could do that.

Oh.

She had to be taken care of! A Malfoy who got embarrassed does not let off easily! No, not at all.

There were measures to be taken, and a Malfoy knew know bounds.

Little did Draco know, his scheming but not-so-evil plans were going to be cut short because of a certain event.

Mavis arrived at Hogwarts with the rest of the sixth years.

"See you!" She waved and smiled. "Oh, and I can't risk you shouting out loud when you see me. Don't worry, your memory will be triggered after something."

Draco barely had time to register his shock.

Then, a great white blanket seemingly blocked out his vision (which was extremely good, I tell you!) and he blacked out.

Mavis sighed dejectedly as she watched the sleeping forms of the sixth years. It really was a shame, having to take away and reform the memory of the field trip. She really would have liked for things to go their natural way, for once. Messing with time and brains—living things, in general—never ended up well, for storybook characters at least.

But the Norths, Souths, Easts, Wests, and such did not make mistakes.

They did not mess up.

They had no problems and fixed all fights.

In general, they were perfect, but in life, they were all…

Alone.

**I know this was short. I just had to put a cliffhanger here! I promise the next will be up in due time.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I decided I need more action. I must say, I'm a go-along with what you think kind of writer. That basically means I don't really plan out my story—some parts might be rather rocky, and I apologize. Also, the writing style might change, because I get different moods.**

Chapter Five. My Life Gets Mixed Up (Again).

It was a perfectly normal morning as Draco woke up. His hair was in a particularly bad state, and stood up all over the place. Perhaps that was because he had a particularly weird dream last night, which made him bury his head into the pillow particularly hard, drool embarrassingly (but sneakily) all over his pillow particularly disgustingly, and use particularly much of his hair gel this morning and comb his hair for a particularly long time of twenty minutes.

Yes, Draco Malfoy loved his hair.

In the morning Draco heaped scrambled eggs onto his toast, dribbled some ketchup over his eggs, and pour himself an almost overflowing glass of orange juice.

He discovered he loved orange juice even more than pumpkin juice just a week ago. Crabbe had thought it was a very sneaky and fun 'prank,' and when a zombie-like Draco sleepwalked into the Great Hall, he began to drink the juice before receiving the wake-up call and spat the juice out all over Goyle.

Crabbe and Goyle got into a fistfight, but the Draco realized he rather much liked the taste and downed the juice in three, large gulps.

So far he had been drinking at least half a glass of juice at every meal, but today he was getting rather sick of the juice and took a break.

Perhaps, he hoped, Crabbe would think it 'funny' to give him another Muggle juice…oh! It was Draco's lucky day, after all.

Crabbe had replaced his juice with a browner substance.

Draco took a chance, and drank a tiny sip of the juice.

Ooh! It was…was…

"Crabbe, what is this?" Draco asked sternly. Or rather, tried to say sternly. It was rather hard to pull off the 'stern' look when the Weasel 'accidentally' dumped ketchup on Draco's hair.

The other three houses burst into laughter.

The ketchup was dripping down Draco's face. He glared meanly at the rest of the Slytherins, daring them to laugh.

Pansy shrieked (she had just entered the Great Hall) and rushed over, wailing, "My Drakie! Are you _bleeding_?"

This only caused for the rest of the houses (and some younger Slytherins) to laugh harder.

Pansy scowled as she realized her mistake. She tried to rub the ketchup off his face, but only succeeded in getting it all over herself and Draco.

"Crabbe, what is this?" Draco snarled, trying to forget the fact that he was filthy.

"Peach juice!" Then the numbskull roared with laughter.

The day only had one good event in it so far. I wonder if something else would happen…Draco thought.

Oh, was it wish-come-true day?

For the Hogwarts front doors had just burst open, and a silver-blue streak whipped across from the door to land at the bottom of the opposite wall, crouching with a hand on the floor.

The figure stood up with lightning speed, revealing that the person was a girl—a girl with long, slightly curled, glossy black hair that glowed brown in the sun, brown-black eyes, and a height of around one and a half meters.

How could he tell?

Draco had no time to wonder when a grey, roaring blur leaped right over the tables, following the streak.

The loud, savage bellow hurt his ears, and when the blur landed he could tell it was a griffin, a stone one too judging from the loud thud and clunk.

The girl punched her fists out in rapid succession, and, strangely, a chunk of sharp ice shot out whenever she punched.

The griffin roared as the ice cut dents in its stone skin. It leaped closer to the tables, snarling as it did so. The whole time, its eyes were fixed on the girl.

To Draco's horror, the griffin suddenly snapped its head around to gaze directly at Draco.

Then it began to laugh.

The deep, chilling sound echoed around the silent Hall. Everyone, including the teachers, where speechless in both fear and shock.

The girl had realized something they hadn't. Her eyes widened in sudden fear. "Don't do it!" she cried, leaping in a supernatural bound to block the griffin from Draco.

"Why not?" The griffin's voice was raspy and low, and sounded like rocks scraping each other as they fought for the fall.

"You know why! Don't do it! Don't!" the girl said, spreading her arms out and backing closer to Draco, her voice trembling.

"I will." The griffin chuckled menacingly. "It is only a defenseless little boy!" Without warning it pounced.

Draco shrieked in a very unmanly way.

"You asked for it." It was startling how the girl's voice changed, from weak and emotional to calm and hard.

The griffin seemed to slow down mid jump, but in that split millisecond the girl leaped up, and with movements too fast for Draco to comprehend, split the griffin in half, where it exploded in midair and became dust.

"There," the girl said, satisfied. Then she began to walk to the exit, nearing the Gryffindor table.

"Mavis?" Hermione asked slowly.

That was the memory trigger.

All the sixth years and Dumbledore suddenly buckled or collapsed onto the table, much to the confusion of the other Hogwarts students.

"Albus?" Professor McGonagall asked worriedly.

Draco was in agony. There were memories crowding into his head, blocking out the fake ones. In horror he realized the embarrassing situations that had happened, and felt the same way he had—a Malfoy was NEVER embarrassed, and it was a fact.

Not anymore, apparently.

Well, now. He really needed to learn Occulemency properly now, didn't he? Now that he remembered the feelings he'd gotten…

Oh, this was not good.

"Is everyone done?" the girl he now recognized as Mavis smiled sadly from the wall.

"This isn't…how could you?" Hermione choked out, tears flowing from her eyes.

Mavis turned away.

"It was necessary," Mavis answered remorsefully. "I had to protect you from the danger you would have been in. Now, before you go shouting about 'I DON'T NEED PROTECTION! YOU'RE BEING OVERPROTECTIVE! WHAT YOU DID WAS STUPID! I CAN PROTECT MYSELF!' you can't."

"Why not?" Hermione asked, her thirst for knowledge outdoing her sadness.

Typical Granger.

"Why?" Mavis echoed. "Because you can fight and defeat anything, any evil thing, from your world. The Harry Potter world, created by the wonderful J.K. Rowling. However, you would not be able to defeat anything from my world, the world of Star Wars, Ironman, and such. Once they realize you know they exist, they will come to attack you. This world would be overrun, and I, my family, and even the entire set of my type of beings will not be able to stop it."

"I don't understand," the Gryffindors chorused.

"Think of my ranks as the Earth. Earth is round, yes? And North is at the very top. There is my family, the Norths, and then there is the lowest, least powerful family, the Souths. Then there are the rest, and the in-betweens, the South-Easts and such.

"Now, we are in this rank in every world. In Star Wars, they are in a different galaxy, but the ranks are the same. In normal worlds, though, the stories are still on Earth, so we have more order that way.

"We are one big family, but we separate in order to protect this vast arrangement of worlds that come from stories that people on the normal Earth write.

"This normal Earth has nothing to hide. There are no aliens, attacking aliens, and out-of-order things. It is the headquarter, the most important of all the worlds, as it _creates_ worlds.

"That is mostly it. Now, the monsters will not be able to enter your world, even with your knowledge. I have put up a shield," Mavis concluded.

Everyone tried to process the information.

"I'm sorry for getting mad, Mave," Hermione said at long last, in a small voice.

"It's okay," Mavis smiled, "It's understandable."

The two friends stood and gave each other a heartfelt hug.

"Okay! Girly time over!" Mavis announced brightly, earning a lighthearted laugh from everyone.

"Now…where was I?" she pondered.

Then there was a great white flash that probably spread all through Hogwarts, and when it ended, through the slowly fading whiteness Draco could see two slightly shorter figures standing beside Mavis.


	6. Chapter 6

**Am I not great? Just so you know, I've been using FIFTY PERCENT of my should-be homework time to do this! And I updated so soon! **

**Disclaimer: No, I do not own Harry Potter. Nor do I own Percy Jackson. By the way, I JUST CAN'T WAIT for Blood of Olympus to come out! Any other PJ fans out there?**

Chapter Six. What Is Wrong With the World?

Ouch. Draco's eyes smarted.

He was seeing spots—in fact, whenever he blinked his eyes, there was a fading blackness all the time.

Oh, yeah! There were two shorter people beside Mavis!

As Draco's ears adjusted, he heard her scold the people.

"Lucas! Raldor! Really, these dramatic entrances are too dramatic! You forgot yet again that these people are not used to such bright light!"

"Calm down! Sheesh, they're recovering already," a young male voice retorted.

As the black patches faded more, Draco realized that most people were staring at the bickering three.

"However…" Mavis suddenly had a delighted expression, "I'm so glad you're here!" Then she launched herself at the two people and they hugged.

Uh oh. Draco was feeling jealous.

What was he jealous of, though? Why?

He had an overload of thinking these days. If Crabbe and Goyle thought this much they'd be falling over dead.

"Oh, and I forgot to introduce you!" Mavis beamed. "Hogwarts, Raldor. Raldor, Hogwarts. He's fourteen."

Raldor was apparently the taller boy wearing a black denim jacket, sliver chain necklace; grey, faded white jeans, and black and white high sneakers.

Huh. It didn't help the fact that Raldor was rather handsome.

Draco felt the urge to punch this guy in the face.

But it became obvious that Raldor was exactly like Mavis, only with the power of lightning.

And it was also obvious he _punched_ like Mavis, if not harder.

So, force was out of option.

So was everything else.

"Also," Mavis was saying, "Lucas, Hogwarts. Hogwarts, Lucas. He's eleven."

Lucas was wearing blue jeans, a red hoodie, and green T-shirt that read, 'I CONTROL ALL FIRE!'

Okay, so this guy controlled fire and was like Mavis.

Whoop, there are three dangerous people in the room.

"They are my brothers!"

Whoop. Wait…brothers?

Yay!

Luckily Draco did not feel the urge to jump up and begin dancing around like he did when he got a Nimbus 2001 for his birthday.

That would be highly embarrassing…

…Especially since he had been dancing to a Muggle song.

Dobby had it on tape.

Anyway, he was wandering off topic. Oops.

"They're here to help me," Mavis further explained.

"Clear as mud!" Draco called out scornfully.

Instead of glaring, she smiled at him patiently. "Sadly, though," Mavis continued with a rather mournful expression, "They're not here for fun. I do promise a party later, as I'm fairly sure there would be no classes today."

"Why, Ms," Professor McGonagall began indignantly.

"I'm sorry, Professor, but there are important things to attend to. Morning classes aren't canceled, of course. I'm sure you'd find out why later."

Damn her and her vagueness!

Draco voiced the thought out loud.

"Huh, Draco," Mavis frowned, "Honestly, do you have no patience?"

"Yes."

She laughed, a tinkling sound, and said, "Then you'd better get some."

With that she flew out through a window with Raldor and Lucas behind.

Morning classes sucked.

Draco had double Transfiguration. McGonagall instructed them to turn some red paper into roses, and Draco's ended up being paper roses. They even had wrinkled paper.

Then he had Divination.

Professor Trelawney asked them to read a crystal ball, and when she asked Draco what he saw, he said sarcastically, "I saw you winning the lottery."

The old fraud couldn't detect sarcasm.

Then lunch came, and when Draco elegantly put a small, tender slab of the best Waygu beef onto his plate and began to cut it up, an emergency owl (Potter's) pooped on it.

It was WAYGU BEEF.

Draco had to drown his tears deep inside his body. Waygu beef was one of his most favorite foods.

I mean, someone took the time to MASSAGE cows and make them drink HIGH-QUALITY BEER. How hilarious!

It was also deeply delicious.

Enough rambling! Anyway, Draco had to exchange the prize beef with the best roast chicken and potatoes, garlic bread, some totally tasty spaghetti, and perfectly sweet and savory actual grape juice, squeezed from the ripest, close-to-bursting purple grapes with the thinnest skin and best juice.

…

That was rambling, wasn't it?

Directly after lunch everyone was stretching and getting ready to leave when the sky darkened noticeably.

"That's my cue!" Mavis said cheerfully. Draco hadn't even noticed her eating a ham and egg sandwich at a corner of the Great Hall, swinging in a cushioned ice blue nest-chair that she had obviously created.

"Cue for what?" Granger asked curiously.

"Cue to get ready to fight," she replied.

Those words sounded alien from her mouth.

"Fight what?" Granger further inquired.

"Oh, the monsters from my world…" Without explaining, she flew out an arched window on a white and gold starred hoverboard.

**(A/N: Do you know these actually exist? Search it up! I'm not sure…baidu, youku, YouTube… They are so cool because: they actually hover!)**

What the—?

The sky lightened again, but right after that there was an immensely loud, ripping sound. From the windows the Hogwarts students and teachers could see that a crack similar to a ripped hole in a piece of paper had opened outside the castle.

On the other side of the rip you could see a Muggle lamp and another window. Then there was a floor-to-ceiling bookshelf on the back wall.

"_The monsters from my world have ripped open a page in one of the Harry Potter books there,"_ Mavis' voice sounded in his head.

There was a loud exclamation and curses around the room.

"_I'm just doing wide-spread…what do you call it? Legilimency?" _

Oh.

Well! It seemed this girl was full of surprises!

No surprise there.

Oh, the irony.

In the crack three two-feet grey talons had curled around the edge. They were fatally sharp and thin, guaranteed to kill you with at least two strikes.

Then the face of the monster appeared, and several girls fainted. Everyone else was white and speechless with horror.

The monster's head was indented with jagged scars, and raw the only way a monster's skin could. Its rawness was sickly-green tinged, with a rotten black color at the edges. Its eyes were almost non-existent, but Draco realized where they were when it blinked. Its eyes were camouflaged in the skin when opened, but when it closed the back of its eyelids were bloody red and seemed to be leaking blood.

Draco was going to get nightmares, which were for sure.

Yuck.

Then the monster heaved itself through the hovering hole and dropped down to the ground with a thud that made the ground tremble.

Then it GREW. It grew and grew, until Draco could see its huge scar on the monster's right calf. Standing, the monster was ten feet tall with identical, four-clawed front talons, and bulky, straining legs that could leap six feet if needed. Its tail was double-spiked at the end, as sharp and lethal as its claws. It whipped around, once shattering a small pane of a window.

"Hi, Boxthorn," Mavis said casually from her hoverboard.

Boxthorn growled. "My name is not Boxthorn!" it howled.

Oh. Okay. Sorry, Box—it.

"All shall tremble before I, the mighty Boxers!"

Draco hid a timid chuckle.

"I'd say I did you a favor, changing your name to Boxthorn," Mavis said, equally amused.

"Yeah. Don't you wish you were named like me? Raldor?" Raldor chimed in. "I mean, it sounds much cooler, does it not?"

"No!" Boxers roared, sending grey, slimy spit onto the windows.

"In fact, I love your second lieutenant's name even more," Mavis continued.

"Doesn't 'All shall tremble before the mighty Raghorn' sound much better?" Lucas asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"No!" Boxers roared.

"Mighty repetitive, aren't you?" Mavis asked lightly.

Why weren't they scared? If it were Draco, he'd have run away screaming.

"_Fear is what monsters are made from,"_ Mavis explained telepathically. _"That's why he grew so much once he came in this world."_

Okay. Fear, go away! Draco instructed himself fiercely.

Huh.

"The one who installs fear, the great RAGHORN, is here!" a deep, rather raspy voice bellowed from the crack.

So far, these monsters weren't doing a great job of being what they were: monsters.

"_You want them to be who they are?"_ a mental-communicating Mavis raised an eyebrow.

No!

"_I thought so."_

Draco returned to his previous thoughts.

I mean, no one who wants so be scary announces, "I'm scary!"

Argh!

Raghorn had indeed arrived.

This second lieutenant had arrived in his red-scaled glory.

Raghorn was the typical bad dragon without the wings, sharper claws like Boxers', a scarred stomach, a height of nine feet, and the speed of a cheetah.

"Hey, Raghorn," Mavis said conversationally.

Raghorn shrank one foot.

"Hey!" he protested angrily, smashing a fist into a side of Hogwarts (that the population was not in, thankfully).

"THE FEARSOME TREG IS HERE!" a squeaky but loud voice shrieked.

Was it a mouse?

Draco almost laughed, imagining a tiny mouse as the third lieutenant.

Oh.

Oh, NO.

A hulk of a lizard emerged. It flicked a black tongue out and in from its lizard mouth. Its head was a poisonous green of a frog, and its four limbs and tail were the same green with a dirty yellow diamond pattern tracing down the outside. Its tail was strong enough to kill a person. It demonstrated by ripping a tree from the ground.

Show off.

Ah! Aah! Aaaah! AAAAHH…!

Draco did not like this last lieutenant at all.

It introduced itself without sound, slipping through the crack in its shadow.

No, really. Only its shadow, a murky, fuzzy black shape, moved through, making it almost invisible. Once the shadow dropped to the ground it solidified into the scariest yet noblest monster of the four.

It had the wings of a golden eagle, spread out majestically at a wingspan of fifteen feet. Its legs were scaled, and muscled at the thigh, covered in armor-hard black scales that shone evilly. It had the head of a fearsome, black cat, with laid-back ears and red pupated eyes. They glowed and stared at you, darting every millisecond to target anything that moved. When it opened its mouth in a silent snarl, its upper lip curled back to show dripping, ivory-white one-foot fangs on either side. The rest of its teeth were sharp like talons, no doubt to crush you the minute you entered its mouth. There were eight on the top and ten on the bottom, fitting every crack to make sure the smallest thing couldn't escape.

"Bik," Mavis said softly.

What kind of name was that?

"North princess," the monster nodded back in a hiss.

Its eyes glared at the just-revealed princess.

This monster was behaving like one, and Draco was fairly sure he didn't like it.

"_Ha-ha,"_ Mavis' voice sounded in his mind.

"_**You shouldn't be so casual!"**_ he scolded. _**"This is a LIFE OR DEATH SITUATION! DON'T LAUGH!"**_ Draco cried in exasperation as he heard her tinkling laugh echo in his brain.

"_Draco,"_ she said, suddenly solemn, _"I would never forgive myself if you AND the rest of your classmates"_ here Draco felt a surge of disappointment, _"died."_

That would suck, Draco admitted to himself.

"_Indeed it would."_

"_**Ha! You do like me, after all!"**_

Her amused chuckle sounded yet again. _"I'm trying to be nice and British, but you throw it in my face?"_

What?

"_Dude, did you actually think I had that British accent? Really? I mean, it totally sounds so prim and proper!"_ a fairly more American accent sounded in his brain. However, it wasn't obnoxious, it just sounded…like American English and British mixed together.

**(A/N: Note that I don't have anything against British accents. Really, I don't. What's wrong with them? Nothing. It just really does sound formal, you know?)**

"Well, well, well," Boxers' deep, oily voice cut in, "Three Norths in one place. How…_unusual_."

"Why, yes," Raghorn's voice sneered, "We kill three birds with one stone."

"Really?" Raldor snorted. "You mean killing three birds with four stones, I assume?"

Draco and the other Slytherins forced down their chuckles.

"Also," Lucas chimed in, "It would be more appropriate if we use this expression instead: killing four birds with three stones?"

"Indeed," Mavis laughed quietly.

"You did not forget last time, I guess?" Raldor grinned.

"We did NOT!" Boxers roared. "It was undignified! Unfair!"

"Unjust! Unwarranted! Unreasonable!" Raghorn added sulkily.

"What happened?" Granger asked timidly.

"We creamed them!" Raldor grinned wildly, smashing a fist into his other palm.

"We smashed them!" Lucas added with a maniacal laugh.

"We killed them," Mavis concluded in a bored tone.

"What?" Hermione gasped.

"Oh, come on," Mavis waved a hand, "They're monsters. Think Percy Jackson."

Most of the hall stared at her blankly.

"Look, in Percy Jackson, the book series (it's a world, you know), the monsters have no soul to pass on. They regenerate! That's why there's no regret in killing them!"

"BUT WE'RE MAJOR MONSTERS!" Treg rasped loudly.

"Yeah," Raldor said dismissively.

"We took a YEAR to regenerate!" Boxers growled menacingly.

"Yeah, we all know how jealous you are of the small monsters, some who take a day," Lucas said equally dismissively.

"We are not jealous! Those puny monsters only scratch!" Raghorn protested.

Then Bik talked for the second time in fifteen minutes.

"I'm going to kill you."

Huh.

Wait.

AAAAAAHHHHHH!

What? Draco was going to die! Argh! It was freak out time! He might as well use the last few moments of his life to swear and pull his hair and bite his nails and proclaim that he never really hated mudbloods and it was all his father's fault and…

Wait.

Bik was looking at Mavis, wasn't it?

"I'm going to get my revenge, finally," Bik snarled viciously, "NOW!"

In a split second he had launched himself at Mavis in a blur of flashing claws and fangs.


	7. Chapter 7

**Oh, wow. I owe some SERIOUS thanks to my only reviewer, the marvelous Berlin! Thank you so much!**

**I'm going to reply to your reviews.**

**BERLIN: When I say 'Percy Jackson' (I love, love, love that series—did I say that already?) I mean the concept. The concept that monsters have to soul and simply can reform is what I mean. The idea is not mine, as well…I just think it's really well thought out and would like to use it.**

**Also, one last note: I've been updating rather frequently, huh? Anyway, I won't update for perhaps a week or two as I'm going on vacation to Italy! **** Anyway, for my other readers of other stories: please give this one a try as I'm focusing on this now.**

Chapter Seven. I Really Hate Fights

Oh, the son of one of the most hated and feared Death Eaters in the world hates violence and fighting.

When would someone find it out? It would surely be the death of—

"_I've found out."_

—Him. Oh, of all bad luck! Really? It had to be her, didn't it! Oh, yes, the gods hated him for sure.

"_It's not like I'm going to laugh!"_

Oh, yeah, right.

"_I don't like killing people! That's sadistic!" _

Hmm…what are you doing now?

"_These monsters aren't people, Draco, and you know it."_

So? You're killing something, aren't you?

"_You kill a blade of grass and at least one insect every day."_

So?

"_That's killing something, and you know it too."_

I know, I know.

"_Yes, you do. Now, I'm trying to concentrate!"_

Who began this?

"_Me, I know."_

Besides, you seem to be doing everything pretty effortlessly.

"_Indeed."_

Mavis was fighting, but unlike the sharp, bone-breaking sudden pain of a punch or a kick, she seemed to be sliding and zipping around the monster, driving the thinnest ice daggers into Bik's skin.

The monster howled and snarled, twisting as quickly as she was flying and grabbing, clawing, and snatching at the air.

Mavis leaped off the hoverboard (it promptly disappeared) and floated gently but quickly to the ground, her hair relaxing softly onto her back.

"Tired, are you?" Bik hissed.

"You wish," Mavis snorted.

"I'm in a better condition than you are, filthy princess!"

"You know those two words don't go together anytime, right?" she retorted.

How true.

They honestly didn't go together.

"I was reborn yesterday," Bik snarled, "and you? Why, you're OLD!"

"That's only because you've never defeated me," she replied smugly.

Bik screamed in outrage. "You're no match for me!"

"Why, where did you possibly get that from?" Mavis said in mock surprise. "You surely haven't gotten better since…what, the last 352 defeats, could you?"

"Yes," Bik sniffed, baring his (rather scary) fangs in an ugly snarl, "I have."

"Care to show me?" Mavis asked.

"Is that a challenge, Princess?" he asked, smirking.

"Why not?" she asked, drawing to shining, glowing, thin silver swords from nowhere. They were an inch wide and seemed almost 2D from the side. As Mavis stood before the now eight feet monster holding a sword in each hand, Draco could practically sense the courage, hope, and calm radiating off her.

A monster was about to kill her and she was calm and hopeful?

But then again, she was Mavis.

Now that seemed obvious.

Bik retracted his rather magnificent golden eagle wings and another pair grew in its place.

These wings were hideous. _Hideous._ They had the structure of a shining, black, hollow skeleton, and had see-through dirty grey cloth-like skin stretched across. The cloth was ragged and had some holes in some places, and was loose. The top of the wings were edged with lethal, two-inch spikes that would slit you're your skin and, on sudden contact, possibly break your bones as well. The wings were obviously not made to fly.

So what were they made for?

Draco was about to find out, and it wasn't going to be pretty.

This time is was Mavis who attacked. It was a blur as she zipped forward and slashed one of Bik's talons off.

Bik howled, and raised the damaged claw to swipe at the princess. (That hadn't been explained yet… Draco had to find out later)

Bad mistake.

She lopped another talon off.

Apparently, Bik realized his mistake. By that time Mavis had cut another talon off.

_She's trying to save us,_ Draco realized. Without its talons Bik was less lethal.

"_Thank you for those thoughts,"_ a voice said dryly in his mind.

"_**Stop doing that!"**_ he scolded. _**"It's annoying!"**_

"_Of course it is,"_ Mavis answered. _"It's meant to."_

"_**You're annoying."**_

"_That was lame."_

"_**It wasn't!"**_

"_Besides, I'm the only person who can annoy you and live, and you know it."_

How true.

"_I heard that!"_

Damn.

"_That too."_

"_**I hate you,"**_ Draco grumbled.

"_I can tell!"_ Mavis replied cheerfully as she slashed her twin swords at a blurred speed against Bik's talons and punches.

That multitasking was amazing. The attitude was amazing, as well. So was the courage.

Wow. So was the fighting.

Draco found out what the wings were for.

Bik swept his wings once; the hugeness of them creating a strong wind that rattled the windows and slammed Mavis onto the wall with a loud crack.

If it were an ordinary human they would have died. But Draco had no idea who Mavis was, really.

She picked herself off the floor and attacked again.

The second time Bik had been thumped to the floor and Mavis was directing bone-breaking punches at his face. With each punch his bones cracked slightly, and you should remember that monsters' bones are infinitely stronger than human bones.

That would be good for it, wouldn't it?

Mavis drew a sword to drive a fatal cut when Bik suddenly heaved himself up and raked one claw down her side, emitting a strangled cry from the victim.

Bik gloated. "I told you," he hissed, "I've gotten better."

Mavis stumbled backwards, clutching her side.

Then Bik seemed to notice the hundreds of mortal humans in the Hall.

That wasn't good, was it?

"Well, well, well," he smirked, rasping on the last word, "What do we have here?"


End file.
